1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a moving image generating apparatus, a moving image generating method, and a moving image generating program. More particularly, the present invention relates to the moving image generating for displaying a subject as a three-dimensional object.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a method for generating three-dimensional image by using stereographic technique based on two-dimensional images captured by two cameras is well known. (For example, see the article from the Information Technology Research Institute of Nagano Prefecture's web site, entitled “three-dimensionality shapes recognition Method Using Multitude Image”). It is also possible to generate three-dimensional moving image based on two-dimensional images captured by two cameras. For example, it is possible to change a viewpoint of a subject according to a user's instruction. Therefore, for example, it is expected to deliver the three-dimensional moving image including sports images.
When watching the sports images, smooth slow motion replay is sometimes needed in order to observe the detail movement of the subject. In order to replay images in smooth slow motion, it is necessary to generate moving images in high frame rate. However, when generating the moving images in high frame rate, it is needed to prepare two cameras having the capacity of capturing with high frame rate, therefore, its cost may be expensive.